


Billy Billions vs. Richie Rich

by SkyDether



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Humor, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, To Be Continued, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: A series of one shots about Danny and Ward as kids.





	1. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the year 2002 and Ward, Danny and Joy play Monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Danny's been kind of a problem." - my favorite Ward moment.  
> I seem to naturally sympathize with Ward.  
> ty Ben 10 & Richie Rich

**Teen Ward: Super Mario Sunshine? Are you a fag?**  
**Kid Danny: It's fun, my mom got it for me.**  
**Teen Ward: You make me sick! Don't you have Grand Theft Auto or Resident Evil at least?**  
**Kid Danny: What are those?**

Ward threw the game down and smashed it with his foot.

 **Kid Danny: Hey! Cut it out!**  
**Teen Ward: You suck. I can't believe I have to hang out here in CandyLand with you and your crap video games.**

Joy hated it when they fought. Ward is just a big bully! She grabbed the Monopoly box and took it over to the stupid boys. 

**Little Joy: Let's just play this.**

Ward could never say no his little sister. She only had to bat her big beautiful eyes at him and he caved every time. They set up the game. Joy was always the banker as she was the most trust-worthy.

Ward was always the canon of course and Joy was the horse guy. Ward looked disgusted when Danny chose the boot. Teen Ward let out a huge sigh and watched his sister organizing everything. He felt sickened by how much of a sheltered baby Danny was. But truth be told, Ward was every bit as much spoiled and sheltered. He just had a grumbly face and attitude about it.

As the mind-numbing game trudged on, Ward got very bored and started to act out. He flat out refused to pay Danny any rent and grabbed properties from Danny's cards.

**Little Joy: Hey, you can't do that!**  
**Teen Ward: It's called a hostile takeover. I leveraged the bank to buy out the note - now Boardwalk is mine.**  
**Kid Danny: That's just cheating!**  
**Teen Ward: Dad says rules are for pussies.**

Danny's parents called from downstairs.

**Kid Danny: We're playing up here Mom!**

Ward kicked Danny in the balls. **ohh but here comes mommy and daddy to protect you and give you lot's of hugs and kisses and tell you what a sweet little boy you are. It's disgusting!** Ward trashed the game. When the Rands came over Ward turned and said:  
**Danny's been kind of a problem.**


	2. Frog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward makes Danny a sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the film "Stand By Me"'s, Lard Ass story (Story by Stephen King)

**Eeeekkk!! Get away from me you big bully! You are so Gross!** shrieked Little Joy and ran away from her brat brother as fast as she could.

Teen Ward smirked and looked down at the dead amphibian in his hand that he was torturing his sister with.

Little Joy zoomed past Kid Danny on the plush lawn of the Rand Mansion, _"Foxfield Manor"_

The Rands were having another party to celebrate Danny. Kid Danny had won 1st. place at the science fair of his prestigious prep school, _"DaVinci Academy for Boys"._ His victorious project was titled _"Meriones unguiculatus, the Mongolian gerbil"._

Teen Ward stuck the dead _"Rana Temporaria, dead frog"_ into his prep school blazer pocket. He strolled towards the party table area and surveyed the disgusting scene. He thought he would go postal for sure if his dad made him go to any more of these vile events. He searched for the best possible worst use for the deceased frog in his pocket. His eyes were drawn to a little ball of sunshine glowing in the sunlight, he felt bile coming up his stomach. He watched as Kid Danny got up from his seat and went to get a juice box. Ward grimaced in disgust when Kid Danny ran into his father's arms for a big hug and hair tousle. 

Teen Ward casually, quickly strolled over to Danny's plate and stealthily snuck the green ball of slime into the center of the sandwich. He sat down in the chair next to Kid Danny's and waited for the show. Kid Danny came running and joyfully twirling up to his seat. He stopped suddenly when he saw Teen Ward sitting there. Kid Danny looked at Teen Ward suspiciously, the juice box dangling in his hand. Teen Ward put his hands up: **What are you staring at you big homo? You wanna kiss me now?**

Danny slowly slid into his seat, still very cautious but grateful that Teen Ward was sitting in a seat where he couldn't get a good ball shot.

Teen Ward was trying not to smirk as he waited with bated breath for Kid Danny to bite into the sandwich. Kid Danny drank some juice box and finally ate his lunch.

As Kid Danny crunched into the bread, his face screwed up immediately and he heaved onto the table. Teen Ward jumped back with a huge smile on his face. Kid Danny looked down and saw the headless dead frog body in his sandwich and heaved again.

Teen Ward grabbed his stomach and doubled over with laughter.


	3. Kill Balls: Volume 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chance Ward gets!  
> Teen Ward and Kid Danny go to the movies  
> Our junior billionaires, aka Beavis and Butthead, get into a Fight! with surprising results.  
> It's time to see things from Kid Danny's side (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Institutionalized" by Suicidal Tendencies  
> ...  
>  ** _ALL I WANTED WAS A PEPSI!! JUST ONE PEPSI!!, AND SHE WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME!!_**  
> ...  
>  They say they're gonna fix my brain  
> Alleviate my suffering and my pain  
> But by the time they fix my head  
> Mentally I'll be dead
> 
> I'm not crazy - Institutionalized  
> You're the one who's crazy - Institutionalized  
> You're driving me crazy - Institutionalized  
> Doesn't matter, I'll probably get hit by a car anyways

Kid Danny's face turned red as he screwed up his face in pain and held his crotch. His knees buckled and hit the hop-scotch chalk drawing under his feet. 

**Kid Danny: You came all the way over here just to kick me! Why are you such a dick all the time?**  
**Teen Ward: Oh, I assumed you had a pussy when I saw you hopping around like a girl!**  
**Dad Wendell: Come on boys! We're going to be late for the premiere!**

Mr. Rand had secured passes to the new "Kill Bill: Volume 1" premiere in New York. Teen Ward was willing to endure Kid Danny if it meant he could see the new ultra-violent Quentin Tarantino movie. In fact, Teen Ward, already possessing a superior business mind, had talked Wendell into letting them both go just so he could get ahold of one of the tickets. Wendell insisted on taking them into the theater, but then was going to watch "Something's Gotta Give". He had no stomach for violence.

 **Dad Wendell: OK now son, just stick with Ward and I'll see you afiter the show.**  
**Teen Ward: No worries! I'll take care of him.** He said, all Eddie Haskell-like and walked away with his arm around Kid Danny's shoulders.  
As soon as they were out of sight, Teen Ward shoved Kid Danny hard away from him and landed another solid kick to the blonde cutie's nads.

Teen Ward sighed with disgust as they sat in their assigned seats together. Kid Danny just felt numb. He felt a smack to the back of his head.  
**TeenWard: What are you doing? Go get the stuff!**  
Kid Danny went out to get popcorn and sodas. He was actually happy to leave and stretched out the snack trip.

As Teen Ward sat there in the plush theater, he scowled ahead, angry at everyone in the theater and everything. His brain was churning and seething with hatred for Daddy Rand. For a moment he actually did contemplate why he was such a dick all the time. Then thankfully the movie started. He got lost in the gorgeous women violently Kung Fu fighting. There was every type of girl and he loved them all. Both adolescent boys were particularly enthralled by "Gogo Yubari" of the Crazy 88's.

The premiere crowd applauded the amazing Kung Fu movie as the credits rolled by. The boys just stared ahead. Kid Danny could barely process what he had just seen. The whole experience had stirred something deep inside his chest, destined to be branded by a dragon. Something else was stirred just as strongly by the vivid memories of Gogo. He was not aware of it, but this was the moment that his "type" became imprinted on his developing body and psyche. 

Teen Ward thought of all the girls. Mostly he thought of CA Mountain Snake, Cottonmouth and Gogo. As the crowd started to leave, they made their way slowly out of the theater. Teen Ward thought of seeing the sickening sight of Daddy Wendell but mostly he thought about Gogo.

 _SUDDENLY!_ the angsty teenager pulled Kid Danny by the collar through the crowd back towards the screen. He shoved snobby, rich assholes out of his way like a snobby rich asshole. The billionaire boys stood in the front of the screen. Teen Ward held Kid Danny by the collar and looked down at him. Kid Danny tried to step back and covered his crotch.

**Teen Ward: For once in your life don't be a pussy!**

He let go of the blonde's collar and _ZIPPED!_ out of the red emergency fire door. A _CRAZY LOUD!_ alarm blared through the building as the door slammed shut in Kid Danny's confused face. The snobs turned to Kid Danny with hateful eyes. Kid Danny stood frozen under the red cop light brightly swirling above his head for a moment. He saw security guards fighting through the crowd. He flung himself through the door and looked up and down the street. He saw Teen Ward's bright red prep school jacket fleeing down the sidewalk, leaving him thoroughly squashed under the bus.

Kid Danny took off after Teen Ward as the security guards burst through the door. Two guards chased Kid Danny for about half a block. They had no chance of catching the kid with young healthy pink lungs and developing super hero muscles. In fact he caught up to Teen Ward, who ran track, only a block later. Teen Ward couldn't believe the brat caught up to him so fast. He felt enraged and turned on even more speed. The AWOL boys were now in a footrace to the death!

Teen Ward started to duck down alleys and turned over trash cans behind him. Kid Danny soared over the trash cans with almost no effort. Teen Ward finally tripped in his Italian leather loafers and stumbled into the street. He looked up and saw a cab barreling towards him and threw his hands up. Suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground as he went flying onto the median dividing the street. He saw Kid Danny next to him rolling towards traffic. He reached out and pulled him up by the arm just in time.

Teen Ward and Kid Danny sat on the pavement and panted. Teen Ward looked at Kid Danny with shock.  
**Kid Danny: I told my Dad I'd stick with you! And that's what I'm going to do!***  
Teen Ward looked at Kid Danny with shock.

As the adorable duo walked through Manhattan, Teen Ward talked Kid Danny into finding a legendary comic book store in Hell's Kitchen called The Reclining Dragon. Their mission was to find posters of "Gogo Yubari" and "CA Mountain Snake". The two pampered kids ended up lost on Hell's Kitchen's dark, dangerous streets. As soon as they set foot into Hell's Kitchen, Kid Danny actually felt like he was finally where he belonged. Teen Ward didn't feel quite as comfortable.

As they trudged past a dodgy looking bar, a stinky drunk thug came out and walked towards his H.O.G. Teen Ward was looking down and didn't even see the brute.  
**Drunk Thug: What the hell you doin' around here boy! Nobody wants to buy your fag ass here!**  
The psycho drunk repressed homosexual lunged at Teen Ward. He grabbed him by his bright red lapels and socked him in the eye. Teen Ward struggled uselessly to escape.  


Kid Danny, running purely on instincts and zero training, _SWEPT!_ the attackers legs.  
The thug landed hard on his back on the sidewalk and was dazed.  
The lost rich kids fled for their lives!  
Behind them, the first victim of the Iron Fist's justice, grabbed his helmet and _WHIPPED!_ it at Kid Danny!  
It _CRACKED!_ him on the back of the head and he slid to the pavement face first.  
Teen Ward helped the annoying kid up and they continued their escape.

Our little battered and bruised "odd couple" trudged along the street, trying to figure out where they were, sort of. Teen Ward was happy to be anywhere that wasn't home and Kid Danny had never felt so exhilarated! Teen Ward looked in through the window of a liquor store and saw a middle-aged woman with a bad bleach job working behind the counter. He waited till the store was empty and strolled in. 

He grabbed a bottle of bourbon and sauntered up to the counter.  
He placed the bottle on the counter and took out his fancy Louis Vuitton wallet.  
**Bleached Lady: Don't suppose there's an ID in that pigskin you got there?**  
**Of course! In fact you can have it.** he said in his manliest voice and placed a $100 bill on the counter.  
He batted his big beautiful green eyes at her.  
The lady giggled and said **Just go before you get me arrested!**  
He was already well aware that most women could not resist his burgeoning good looks and charm.

The two sheltered, beat up boys sat on the curb outside of a 7-11. Kid Danny tried to drink the cola flavored slush mixed with bourbon and Teen Ward just drank out of the paper bagged bottle. He was not aware of it, but this was the moment that his "type" of drink became imprinted on his developing body and addiction prone psyche. 

The angsty teenager started to get very drunk:  
**Teen Ward: When I wass a little kid in kindergarten, we had a woman taking care of me, and sshe sssent me to school with a home perm.**  
**Kid Danny: Boy, Ward. What happened?**  
**Teen Ward: Well, I told my father about it and he made a great big joke. You know somethin'? I don't think I've ever really told him anything since then.**  
**Kid Danny: Gee, Ward, then why are you such a bastard all the time?**  
**Teen Ward: Look, Danny, if you can make the other guy feel like a douche firsst, then you don't feel like so much of a douche.**  
**Kid Danny: Ahhh, I don't get that.**  
**Teen Ward: Of course you don't. That's 'cause you never went to kindergarten with a home perm.**  
**Kid Danny: [ruffling Teen Ward's hair] You know somethin' Ward? It's holdin' up real good.****  
**Teen Ward: Thiss doessn't mean we're friendsss.**

It was up to the future super hero to get them home. Kid Danny stuffed Teen Ward into a cab and they went to the Meachum's. Kid Danny was oddly strong and practically carried the drunk teen to his room and flopped him down on the bed. Teen Ward immediately barfed over the side of the bed. Kid Danny was grossed out and wandered around the huge, empty penthouse. They were the only living things in the house.

After that very fateful night, Teen Ward was still disgusted by Kid Danny but he never kicked him in the balls again.

(this cover by body count (?) is hilarious! curse heavy tho) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it! I wanted to write from Danny's point of view but I type "Ward" and it's all over!  
> Clearly he is irresistible to me.  
> I wonder how many chapters I've written that begin with his name (or the various names I've given him)?  
> *TY South Park  
> **Conversation stolen from "Leave it to Beaver"


	4. Insane Clown Posse Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Danny, Teen Ward and Little Joy go to the circus.  
> Our own Wonder Tweek and Super Craig have another adventure!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Good Beat" by Deee-Lite  
> (sounds like the circus to me!)
> 
> Depending on how you see it  
> You cage your mind, or you free it  
> Depending on how you see the times  
> The world divides or it closely binds
> 
> Everything will be alright  
> When you feel it tonight  
> Zoo wah Zoo wah Zoo wah la la

* *

Mother Heather Rand, stood behind her adorable, 10 year old son and tried to tame the wild explosion of blonde curls on his head.  
**Kid Danny: Ooowww! Cut it out mom! It's fine!** Kid Danny yelled.  
He was always a brat when it came to his hair.  
That continued well into his "adulthood."  
He would never cut it or tame it.  


Mother Heather finally gave up, like she always did and just sighed as the kid jumped off of the elevated seat in front of the lit up mirror. Kid Danny zoomed away from all of the crappy smells of hairspray and perfume and tried to find a way onto the building's roof. He always made it his mission to find the roof of every building he went to. He loved the fresh air and wind that he usually found on the rooftops.

Teen Ward had been watching the bratty scene from across the room.  
As soon as he saw the opening, he popped a mint, ruffled his gorgeous, smooth dark hair and glided over to the future super hero's mom.  
**Teen Ward: Do you think you could help me out with this?** he said all flirty and pointed to his messy hair.  
**Mother Heather: Tssk! What is it with you two boys! Sit down.**  
**Teen Ward: Thank you Mrs. Rand, you are soo good to me.**  
**Mother Heather: Oh, it's my pleasure. You have the most beautiful, thick, straight hair. If only I could get Danny's to heel!**

She proceeded to comb and style his luscious, pampered hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little. He inhaled her Mom perfume and enjoyed the feeling of his scalp tingling under her fingers. The only thing he ever liked about hanging around Kid Danny was Heather. He always enjoyed talking to her and scored as many hugs as he could. He wasn't really aware of it, but he was starved for a mother's attention. He and Little Joy had sadly lost their mother when they were young. Harold never talked about her and Teen Ward was even unsure about what had happened to her.

Harold, Wendell, Mother Heather, Teen Ward and Little Joy looked like an amazing vision of an ideal American Family. It was up to Teen Ward, like usual, to go wrangle the wild child, Kid Danny. Teen Ward knew exactly where to find the adolescent. He found the tantruming brat on the rooftop putting green. The blonde brat was digging up huge divots with his red "Puma" sneakers. 

The teenager was already an avid golfer at his country club, The Butterfield, and looked at the unruly kid with outrage!  
**Teen Ward: What are you doing you moron! Let's go and get this over with!**  
**Kid Danny: Oh yeah! Then we can go to the circus!**  
Teen Ward thought about the stinky, filthy circus and frowned. He was only going because his kid sister really wanted to. He could never say no to Little Joy. Kid Danny ran down to the TV studio in record time. Teen Ward followed along behind with little enthusiasm. 

The video and photo shoots went smoothly. The kids all got very bored and antsy and Wendell declared the endeavor over. _These photographers will keep you there all day if you let them_ he smartly thought. Finally they were off to the circus! It was Kid Danny's brainstorm for them all to go. They divided into two limousines.

Teen Ward quickly jumped into the seat next to Mother Heather and sat very close to her. He leaned against her and Little Joy leaned against him on the other side. Teen Ward was relieved to be with his two favorite girls and enjoyed his little slice of personal heaven. Little Joy played her new Avril Lavigne CD and he almost forgot about their annoying destination.

This left Harold, Wendell and Kid Danny to awkwardly occupy limo #2. Harold fixed himself a big drink and looked at Kid Danny and his old "friend" Wendell playing "Magic the Gathering" together. He grimaced in disgust. _What an incredible waste of time! No wonder they're a couple of idiots._ Harold and Teen Ward shared very few things in common. Among those things were their devotion to Little Joy and their inability to resist her every wish. She was the only reason Harold was willing to endure the Rand "men".

Harold sometimes reflected on how similar he and Wendell were to Edmond and Fernand from "The Count of Monte Cristo." Years ago, The Meachum Clan was nearly wiped out by the 1987 stock market crash known as "Black Friday." Harold was lucky to have found the self-made Wendell Rand and their partnership was a Godsend to the Meachums. Harold's gratitude had turned to resentment and disgust over the years however.

The ultra-rich families made their way to their "Premium Hospitality Space", provided by Madison Square Garden, and the show began. Kid Danny and Little Joy ran up to the action as far as they could. Kid Danny was enthralled by the acrobats and Little Joy loved the wonderful array of bedazzled horses with huge fluffy feathers on their heads. Everyone seemed to enjoy the spectacle.

Teen Ward was quite enthralled by the barely dressed female aerial performers. He moved up to the front and shoved Kid Danny out of his way so that he could see the pretty girls stretching. Kid Danny stumbled to the ground. He sat on the plush carpet of the deluxe box. His face turned bright red and he shook with rage. He remembered his fight with the drunk in Hell's Kitchen and:

 ** _SWEPT!!_** the rude bully to the ground.  
**_FWAPP!!_**  
Teen Ward hit the ground hard on his back.  
He showed all of his straight, white teeth and  
_**DOVE!**_ onto **Wonder Tweek!**  
**Super Craig!** struck his fist down at the boy's cherub face!  
_**SWUMPSH!**_  
**Wonder Tweek!** dodged his head to the side!  
**_BRANG!_**  
**Super Craig!** 's knuckles  
**_SMASHED!_** into the ground!  
**Super Craig!** cried out in pain!  
**You little turd-face!** he bellowed!

The adults were across the room at the bar when they heard the commotion and finally looked over at the dust up. 

Suddenly everyone heard a loud, piercing _**SKREETCH!**_  
**Little Joy: STOP IT! I hate you STUPID BOYS!**

The adorable little girl turned and ran super fast down the hall.  
Teen Ward jumped up in a panic and ran to the hallway.  
He caught a glimpse of her and then the tiny girl disappeared into the crowd.  
He looked at Kid Danny with rage:  
**Nice goin' Dickhead!**  
He took off after his sister.

 **Wonder Tweek!** felt bad and rushed after **Super Craig!**  
It all happened so fast, the adults barely knew what happened.

Teen Ward, aka **"Super Craig!",** pushed and shoved people out of his way and called out Little Joy's name as loudly as he could!  
He felt real panic about losing her!  
He could not stand the thought of losing the only person he truly cared about in his whole crappy life.

Kid Danny, aka **"Wonder Tweek!",** yelled for **Super Craig!** as he tried to catch up.  
**Super Craig!** didn't hear anything at all. He briefly caught a glimpse of Little Joy running through some swinging doors and lunged after the tiny girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TY South Park! (#TweekxCraig)  
> **TY #SuperSouth ? I am not sure of the artist - but WOW! TY


	5. Insane Clown Posse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Super Craig! and Wonder Tweek!** come to the Rescue!  
>  Baby Fist taps into a mystical force.

**Super Craig!** , aka Teen Ward, raced to catch up with his little sister in a panic and finally shoved the **WRONG GUY** , a Mongolian Strongman named Bozzel or Boz.  
The HUGE Mongol was making his way back to the dressing rooms when our sheltered, soft, rude boy  
_**CRANGED!!**_ into him like a brick wall!!

Teen Ward _Bounced_ backwards and was about to crash to the ground when he felt the guy grab his now _Wild!_ , long hair. Boz grimaced as he pulled the prissy brat painfully up off of his feet by one massive fist. Tears of pain flowed out of the teenager's squinting eyes. He clawed at the strongman's weird, sparkly, cape "shirt".

The sweaty Mongolian held onto the teenager's hair and clenched Teen Ward's soft throat with the other hand. Teen Ward _Gasped!_ for air and started to pass out. He kicked his preppy loafers into the attacker's huge shins with no effect.

The situation was getting very dire indeed, when finally **Wonder Tweek!** came upon the scene! He saw his friend in real trouble, again, and something clicked over inside of the 10 year old kid. He stared at the attacker for a moment with a look of intense determination. Baby Fist naturally and gracefully raised his skinny arms straight out to his sides and turned his palms up. He clenched his hands and brought his tiny fists together in front of his fierce face. His mind seemed to reach out to another plane or past existence he knew nothing about. He felt energy being drawn into his chest as his right hand began to feel hot. Later, on the security footage, little curls of smoke could actually be seen coming from between the cute kid's fingers.

 **Wonder Tweek!** wasn't thinking at all as his developing Chi flooded through his body like electricity. He flew around behind the strongman attacker and: 

Landed an _Explosive!_ blow to the center of the angry strongman's spine. **Wonder Tweek!** felt bones crunch under his hot knuckles and **Super Craig!** heard a loud _Cracking_ sound!

The defeated monster of a man bellowed out in pain, dropped the rich kid and fell to the filthy ground face first!  
People around started to freak out and didn't know what was going on.  
In these times of terror attacks and shootings, people expected the worst.  
A real commotion started and almost no one noticed that a large Siberian tiger, named RumTum, got loose!

 **Super Craig!** caught his breath and **Wonder Tweek!** helped him to his feet. The two boys never lost focus on finding Little Joy and battled through the crowd to the swinging doors she had disappeared through.

Meanwhile, our Little Joy had found her way back to the temporary stables and was petting a beautiful black and white pinto mare, her absolute favorite.

 **Super Craig!** 's jaw dropped open when he saw RumTum quietly approaching his little sister and the horse from behind her. Without thinking, he put himself between the escaped tiger and Little Joy. He slowly reached down for her hand and told her not to scream. He stood there, ready to fight the beast and probably die but _maybe she could get away_ he thought. His incredible bravery was breathtaking.

 **Wonder Tweek!** 's newly accessed Chi was churning throughout his developing body and mind. He carefully approached RumTum the tiger from behind. Baby Fist innately focused his strong energy and the ferocious beast slowly turned to face him. RumTum let out a low growl and the sound rumbled in **Wonder Tweek!** 's pounding chest.

 **Super Craig!** immediately slid Little Joy away from the stable and the Siberian wonder of nature.

Our **Wonder Tweek!** looked deeply into the tiger's enormous green eyes. In his mind's eye, he saw the tiger's face sort of splinter and the pieces floated around in the air. The tiger crystals mingled with the crystals of his own soul that he was projecting somehow. RumTum and Kid Danny became one for a moment.

**Wonder Tweek!** felt himself being drawn into the escaped tiger and relished the amazing power he felt. They stalked towards each other. Suddenly, RumTum collapsed to the ground in a deep, purring sleep. Our blonde hero fell into the beast's incredibly soft fur in a dead sleep.

The parents and security guards, always late to the party, finally showed up. The guards tranque darted the sleeping big cat and carried slumbering Kid Danny to his panicked and relieved Mom and Dad. Little Joy clung to her brave big brother and he carried her over to a tearful Harold.

The security footage of the whole ordeal was leaked and the 2 heroic, handsome boys were viral and news sensations for the first time but definitely not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet! I think I got some new cavities!


	6. Thanksgiving 2017 - Lock Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meachums attend Thanksgiving Dinner at The Rand Manor  
> TeenWard locks KidDanny in the freezer.  
> This was going to be 5 chapters total, but it's too much fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by: "Blue Orchid" by The White Stripes
> 
> You got a reaction, didn't you?  
> You tickled my orchid and turned it blue
> 
> How dare you  
> How old are you now, anyway?

**Harold: I know you understand what I have to do to keep our family striving towards greatness. We must leave the ashes of our enemies to the dust that they always belonged too. I want both of you to understand the superiority that your name and my legacy represent. Most of the drones you meet do not have a clue about the world in which they live. The few who have the misfortune of insight, see what they think is a larger picture, riddled with loop-holes. What are these people Ward?**

**TeenWard: Morons. Sir.**

Harold reached out and tousled TeenWard's dark, luxurious, long hair.

The Rolls Royce limousine cruised down the surprisingly quiet streets of Thanksgiving morning in Manhattan, NY. Only true Manhattan natives could expect and truly appreciate the desolate streets of a National Holiday. 

The Meachum family driver had picked up the two Meachum kids first and then picked up Harold. The driver then dutifully drove to the Rand Family Estate, "Fox Field Manor". The driver idled at the front door of the Rand Manor and Harold pulled his gorgeous son and adorable daughter into a 3-way hug.

 **Harold: I love you soo much! My children! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving Dinner if I don't see you! I will come as soon as I can! I'm counting on you Ward!** he said and patted TeenWard on the shoulder strongly. TeenWard nodded with a stern face.

 **Hey guys! So glad you could come! Oops, I've got to run to the kitchen. So good to see you two!** said MotherHeather as she hugged LittleJoy and TeenWard. She then hurried away, leaving TeenWard looking down at KidDanny. He threw his and LittleJoy's coats onto his head and strolled towards the cocktail hour.

LittleJoy quickly disappeared into the party, looking desperately for anything that would be interesting. TeenWard surveyed the room and was totally bored and disgusted immediately. He was either faced with smelly hippies, foreigners, wrinkly bags or about 3 chics that were way out of his teen league. He decided to follow his instincts to the chaos most surrounding the booze, the kitchen area. 

TeenWard was just about to swipe a bottle of Perrier Jouet Champagne when the room seemed to stop. An Angel stepped through the swinging kitchen prep doors, the light shining through the pink Brandon Kee Kouture skirt hanging over her spread legs as she held the door open. She didn't notice TeenWard standing in the kitchen and rushed out to the party with a tray of stuff. 

TeenWard took the bottle and found the Man Cave where they were watching the Eagles play the Cowboys. On top of everything he had to watch the Eagles roll over the Cowboys during the Giants' worst season ever. The Skins are doing better! He sunk more and more into the game as he finished the bottle. They were called for dinner and he stood up a little wobbly.

 **DadWendell: You ok there buddy?**  
TeenWard smoothed his hair, straightened his red prep school blazer and looked amazing. He was actually really hungry and just wanted to eat.

As he approached the head of the crazy long table he realized to his delight that he could have Harold's seat, which was of course next to MotherHeather or HILF as he came to call her in his mind. He paused a moment to check himself in the mirror and see if he looked drunk. Suddenly he was almost knocked over by a bright ball whooshing past him. TeenWard's heart sank and his face grimaced as he watched that snot KidDanny jump into Harold's seat next to his HILF. KidDanny had decided that he and LittleJoy should sit at the grown-ups table. TeenWard was now sitting between KidDanny and his sister. As much as he loved LittleJoy, he just could not take her shitty babbling right now.

 **KidDanny: Then Bruce LeeRoy got the GLOW! all over his body! He fought like a God and obliterated Sho'Nuff!**  
TeenWard didn't know which was worse. KidDanny babbling about Kung Fu nonstop or LittleJoy babbling about horses and barbies.

Thankfully the food finally was served and TeenWard just ate and tried not to look at the disgusting old people eating across the table from him. At least he didn't have to talk to anyone. Dinner went by and the party wore on. TeenWard wandered around the house and drank more high end champagne. He heard some strange grunting sounds coming from the room ahead. He approached the cracked open door and peered inside. He laughed hysterically at the site he saw and flung the door open.

 **KidDanny: Hey Ward, check this out!** he said as he did a bunch of spinning karate kicks and chops at the big bags of rice in the pantry.  
TeenWard laughed and pointed at KidDanny with the bottle in his hand and said: **Great! Next time I get attacked by a bag of rice, I know who to call!**

KidDanny couldn't care less what TeenWard thought. His energy was all jacked up and he just had to _PUNCH_ and _KICK!_ and **_FIGHT!!_** Ever since he discovered Kung Fu at the Kill Bill movie, he had become obsessed with all things martial arts. He watched any and every movie he could, read comics about fighting and watched any superhero show he could find. He would stand in front of the huge screen in his parents' media theater and watch old movies on dvd and try to match the fighters stroke for stroke. He unknowingly had become his first teacher. Using pop culture, the future hero had begun to learn the many styles of some of the greatest Masters that have ever been filmed. Bruce Lee of course dominated his viewing and he devoured the Green Hornet in all it's forms. He got way into David Carradine's Kung Fu as well.

This was also the period of time when BabyFist started to develop his excellent taste in music. He came to really love Funk from watching all those old 70's karate movies. He was exposed to some of the coolest music that each decade from the 70's to the early 2000's had to offer and was amassing a huge, awesome library on his kool new iPod. Of course KidDanny played all of the classic fighting video games, he decided that Mortal Kombat 2 was the penultimate. He lost interest quickly because he wanted to fight with his Mind and BODY. He had trouble keeping still and became interested in Asian religions.

As open-minded and accepting as the Rands liked to believe they were, they were a little freaked out by KidDanny's sudden interest in Buddhism and requests to go to Temples instead of their church. The loving parents dutifully indulged his interests and were happy that there was finally something out there that could calm their bundle of nonstop energy. Whenever KidDanny talked to the Manas' in their orange robes his face lit up with the warmest smiles (and of course they smiled just as warmly) and he would be calm and serene for the rest of the day.

It had been several weeks since KidDanny was able to visit his favorite Temple and he always hated it when his parents threw these big parties. Except for his GramGram, they were all a bunch of jerks. He had spent most of Thanksgiving running around and air fighting in the woods behind his house and climbing trees. When he was not outside, he was in the pantry, finding various foods to beat up. He was thinking about how much he hated the old, mean people upstairs being a bunch of greedy pigs and became madder and MADDER! 

He turned to the sneering teenaged bully laughing at him and somehow lifted a Huge 50 lb. bag of rice over his head and launched it at TeenWard!

The dusty, scratchy, dirty huge sack slammed into TeenWard's perfect face and body! TeenWard flew backwards and lay squished under the sack, the wind knocked out of his lungs and his drunk head dizzy with the impact of the floor to his skull.

KidDanny stood across the room, panting and sweating with closed fists. He finally came to some of his senses and looked down at TeenWard with a frown. He looked at his arms and the lean hard muscles he had begun to develop. He looked a little scared and then decided to get help or flee the scene, depending on how you looked at it.

As the super strong super kid moved to the doorway, he felt his foot slip and the floor was suddenly in his face!  
TeenWard held onto the freak kid's ankle and managed to roll the sack off of his face.  
**Furios TeenWard: Get back here you little shit!**  
BabyFist now felt like KidDanny again, as the much taller and athletic bully in his life dragged him down the hallway.  
KidDanny kicked and struggled to get his ankle free but TeenWard's long arms and legs gave him a huge reach advantage.  
Intense fear came to the blonde cutie's eyes when he saw the walk-in freezer ahead.  
His mind went back to the scared kid he was a year ago.  
The freezer door slammed shut and KidDanny ran to the little window like Greg Brady.  
Through his fogged breath, he saw a scowling TeenWard, smoothing his lush hair in the reflection.  
He popped a mint, sneered and sauntered away.

TeenWard made his way back upstairs, where the party was pretty much over. Harold had never shown up and no one had expected him too, except for maybe LittleJoy. He thought of his sister and found her in the Rands' favorite family room. She was curled up in front of the fire with a large, fluffy white dog called Toast. Sitting on a chocolate brown, velvet couch nearby was MotherHeather. She was knitting with bright red yarn, her new Christmas project. 

Our sexy, dizzy preppy teenager stood looking on the beautiful scene and his heart swelled with love. He realized he was staring at his HILF when she waved a hand at him to snap him out of it. She smiled and said:  
**Are you ok? You look like you fell off the back of a truck.**  
**TeenWard: Oh, I'm having one of my bad migraines. I hear birds and stuff.** He squinted his eyes in pain and hung his head down.  
**MotherHeather: Oh you poor thing! Come here and lie down.** she said and put her knitting down.  
TeenWard wasted no time and immediately went to the couch and put his head in her lap. She was a little startled but then just smiled.  
**MotherHeather: Danny gets these too. The only thing that helps is rest and massaging the temples.**

TeenWard closed his eyes, breathed in her intoxicating mom perfume and felt the warmth of her leg on the back of his neck. He felt like he was floating through heaven as she gently stroked his aching head with her soft fingertips. He was afraid he was enjoying himself too much and turned from his back to face the back of couch away from his sister. This did not of course really help matters. He found his nose inches from his HILF's mysteries. He nearly passed out from the amazing effect the scent had on his teenaged brain and body. He prayed that the problem in his pants would go away but knew it was useless.*

TeenWard slid a hand behind MotherHeather's back and pretended to be asleep. She went back to her knitting, careful not to disturb the sleeping little boy. To MotherHeather Ward would always be that adorable little dark-haired boy she used to babysit.

TeenWard was so tired from turkey, champagne and fighting with KidDanny that he fell asleep for real. He totally forgot about the kid he locked in the freezer.

Meanwhile, KidDanny was shivering and pounding uselessly on the freezer door. The skeleton holiday staff had all gone home to their families long ago. He turned and leaned against the door of the freezer. He felt rage boiling up inside of his blood. He let out a huge _ROAR!_ and became a fury of _KICKING!_ and _PUNCHING!_ Chunks of frozen turkeys and huge slabs of meat went flying everywhere as he destroyed the contents of the packed freezer. His knuckles and face became bloody, like Rocky 1, but most of KidDanny's blood was from his own small fists.

His body felt so warm now he was sweating. He felt hot energy pulsing through his body from his toes to his fingertips. His right hand began to feel VERY hot and little curls of smoke seeped through his bloody knuckles. He turned slowly to the door with a stern look on his face. He showed all of his teeth, raised his hot fist and:

KidDanny punched right through the door of the freezer! He fell backwards and looked at the hole in the thick metal door with shock. He looked down at his trembling hand and couldn't understand what just happened. KidDanny felt scared and quickly let himself out. He raced to find his mother. When he found his mom, he didn't even notice TeenWard mackin' on her.

TeenWard was blissfully enjoying mom attention and snoozing when he suddenly saw the couch moving away from him and a fine Oriental rug in his face! He sprang to his feet, ready to be attacked by the freakishly strong brat!

He then looked down and saw that KidDanny was crying. He worried the kid would finally snitch on him.

KidDanny didn't think about TeenWard at all or ever talk about it till he met GrownWard, years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't not write about Ward.  
> It's hard to get Danny in there and he's supposed to be half of the story. lol  
> HILF! - what is wrong with me?  
> *When I write about Ward, things always get sexy! That boy's got my number! None of my other characters affect me like that. God I love him-lol!  
> "How dare you!"  
> "How old are you now, anyway?"  
> 


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rand Corp. sponsors the annual Masquarade Ball for Autism at The Butterfield Country Club.  
> For some it's a night for fantasy and romance.  
> TeenWard forbidden romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Inspired by: "Can't Leave 'Em Alone" by Ciara (feat. 50 cent)
> 
> I tried that good boy game  
> But the dope boy's turning me on  
> It's just that he knows what I want  
> So bad, I love that, I can't leave 'em alone
> 
> Baby you should take me as I am  
> And be happy you're my girl cause I'm happy I'm your man

The enormous plush Ballroom of The Butterfield was a glittering, glamorous gorgeous scene. Supposedly, they were all there to support Autism programs in Hell's Kitchen. Manhattan's finest society was dressed to the nines in lavish 18th. century costumes and masks. The rich loved reliving the glory days of blatant luxury.

 **Harold: So, ah Ward, what is your handicap these days? I forget.**  
**TeenWard: 4 Sir.**  
**HarvardGolfRecruiter: That's quite impressive. After the year we've had, we could definitely use a man like you.**  
**TeenWard: Thank you.** He gave the Alum a firm handshake.  
He glanced at his father, who gave an approving nod and TeenWard made a smooth exit.

He puffed out of his cheeks as he stood looking at the party of swirling feathers and glittering masks. He downed a glass of champagne and thought about making his way into the party. He felt exhausted by the thought. He was sure Harold would find him again and make him do the monkey dance for the new asshole of the hour his father wanted him to kiss. He slipped his mask on and made his way towards the back door of the ballroom.

As he glided through the party he felt hands running all over his body. He grabbed a full glass of champagne and finally made it through the glass doors leading to the rear garden. He breathed the crisp air into his empty lungs and closed his eyes in relief. He could hear the bass of the music inside faintly over the sound of the large dragon fountain there.

He strolled towards the fountain and went around to the back of it. He leaned against the fountain and looked around. He downed the champagne and flung the flute into the nearby flowers. He pulled out the joint he was hoping to share with a chic. He didn't think he could deal with a stoned debutant right now and just wanted to chill out.

He took 3 long drags and felt the tension of being Harold's dancing bear fade. He backed up and looked at the fountain. He thought about all of the dick-heads inside. He jumped up onto the side of the fountain and started to undo his fancy lad velvet pants which he despised. The joint hanging from his luscious lips, he proceeded to piss champagne into the water.

 **You're disgusting!** He heard from behind him in the darkness.

TeenWard was _STARTLED!!_ and spun around.  
He _SLIPPED!!_ on the wet stone and fell to his hands and knees onto the cobblestones around the fountain.

 **MaskedHeather: Oh no! Are you hurt!**  
She gasped and hurried over to the young, masked sexpot.  
She grabbed his arm and he let her help him over to a stone bench nestled between the flower bushes.

MaskedHeather helped him to sit down. She knelt in front of the masked bad boy. She rolled his torn, velvet pant leg up and gently dabbed at his wounded knee with one of her white silk gloves. TeenWard took a long drag of the kush joint still hanging from his soft, pink lips. He gently lifted her chin up. He leaned down and blew the smoke into her dark, full faced mask. He took another drag and spread his knees. MaskedHeather slid her hands around his waist and leaned into his body as he breathed another delicious cloud around their faces. 

As our bold bad boy leaned in, he curled his long fingers into her hair and kissed the mouth of her mask. MaskedHeather's body flooded with hot adrenaline. She knew this was more wrong than she wanted to admit. She listened to her body and indulged in the fantasy for a moment. The suave stranger stood up and guided her to sit down and he knelt between her knees. He took the last drag from the joint and dropped the roach. He slid his arms around her slender waist and slowly blew another soft white cloud out of his perfect mouth. MaskedHeather breathed in deeply. Her mind was floating on a cloud and her body felt hot. The mysterious dreamy figure kissed her again. As he pulled her into his hard body, she wrapped her arms and legs around his velvet clad body. She clasped her ankles behind his back as they pressed into each other. They slid their hands over each other and began to sway. Her head rolled back and he kissed her neck with his hot lips as she gripped his long silky hair. Overcome, the beautiful teenager, let out a breathy moan.

MaskedHeather came out of her teenaged pheromone induced hormonal haze. She dropped her feet to the ground and stood up. She shook her head and hurried away, trying to smooth her ornate black and red velvet ball gown.

TeenWard leaned back on his heels and throbbed. He slid his mask off and looked up at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Danny didn't quite make it into the story like I planned.  
> Oh well. My Ward obsession is no secret.  
> This work is getting naughty. lol


	8. *Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of songs for this work.

Chapter 3 (Kill Balls Volume 1): "Institutionalized" by Suicidal Tendencies

Chapter 4 (Insane Clown Posse): "Good Beat" by Deee-Lite

Chapter 5 (Thanksgiving 2017-Lock Up): "Blue Orchid" by The White Stripes

Chapter 6 (Masquerade): "Can't Leave 'Em Alone" by Ciara (feat. 50 cent)


End file.
